playrendfandomcom-20200216-history
Rend
This hybrid survival game summons players to align with one of three factions before they’re dropped into a beautiful, but brutal fantasy world where they must strategically team up with other players and friends to battle enemy creatures and rival factions in a relentless, competitive race towards ascension. Featuring PvP and PvE, Rend challenges the traditional survival game blueprint with the introduction of player factions, RPG elements, win/loss conditions and massive, culminating war experiences never before witnessed by players in this genre. In Rend, players choose how they interact and participate in the world, and are immediately connected to a larger community that creates a place and purpose for every type of player. Features * Three Player Factions: During character creation, players immediately choose to align with one of three in-game communities, including the sly and cunning Conclave (green faction), the proud and brutal Order (orange faction) or the mystical and intelligent Revenant (purple faction). The factions engage in all-out war in a competitive race from humble beginnings to awe-inspiring heights of power in a harrowing struggle for survival and domination * Choose How You Play: In the game, players must race against opposing factions to gather the lost souls of Rend and deliver them to The Creator. Players decide how they will contribute and participate within the game ecosystem – from harvesting, gathering or crafting roles to more intense assassin, soldier and hunter role options. Regardless of play style, there is a role, place and purpose for every type of player. * The World Tree & Divinity Stone: Each faction's progress is marked by the World Tree, tracking Lost Souls collected and stored within each Divinity Stone. Located within the roots of the World Tree, this giant crystal stores the lost souls gathered by players. Once enough souls have transferred to a faction’s Divinity Stone, that faction ascends and is officially declared the winner. If a faction’s Divinity Stone is destroyed, that faction is wiped off the server until another faction achieves victory or all are destroyed. * Massive, Culminating Experiences: Every week, during a server event called The Reckoning, players must join forces to strategically align and plan how their faction will protect and defend their base and Divinity Stone. The Reckoning takes place at a pre-determined time advertised during server selection. When this takes place, the magical shields protecting each faction’s base will lower, making them susceptible to enemy attacks from creatures – the Lost – and other player factions. With each subsequent reckoning, the Lost creatures will grow stronger and more powerful forcing each faction to rethink their strategy. * Server Lifecycle & Meta Progression: After a winning faction is declared or all factions are wiped off a server, participating players will receive rewards in the form of meta-progression points. These points can be spent on subsequent sessions on that server to unlock further customization and progression options for new characters. For players who find that the win/loss cycle is not for them, private servers options will be available that present a multitude of rule set options allowing them to the experience everything they (and their friends) are looking for in the game. * Dynamic Environments: The land of Rend is a proving ground with a real-time environment featuring a day-to- night cycle, weather, temperature survival and an idyllic nature that gives way to hunting creatures while players stalk and fight each other for resources. Players will be challenged as they explore the mysteriously beautiful and brutal environments of Rend – from majestic grassland valleys and an uncompromising cave system to a dangerous, frozen hellscape area called the Eternal Wastelands that holds powerful fabled artifacts (and creatures). With each area having its own specific resources and perils, players will be able to find the level of challenge that appeals to them. * Weapons: Rend utilizes a tight and responsive shooter-style combat system featuring a wide array of weapon types. As players use different weapons, they will increase their skill and eventually unlock customization paths to specialize in different uses of that weapon. For example, a player who is highly experienced with bows may choose between a more stationary, long-range sniper role, dealing massive damage in a single shot or a quick and tenacious hunter role capable of hounding and chasing down targets on the run. Players can further customize their play style with weapon modifications, adding lights, scopes, addition clip capacity, and more. * Talent System: Players can decide how they will customize their character and experiences to match their play style and needs of their faction through a deep talent system. Players can explore being an Assassin, Survivalist, Soldier, or Mystic. Each role is accompanied by an extensive skill tree that allows players to build a unique set of capabilities to set themselves apart from everyone else * Skill System: In Rend, players can continue to customize their experience further as they skill up their progression for in-game activities like harvesting, crafting, weaponry, hunting, magic, armor, exploring unforgiving areas of the game and more. Players can carve out unique and vital roles within their faction as they specialize in the activities they enjoy most. * Base Building: Each faction must construct a base of operations to call home. Crafting and research stations, resource refineries, storage spaces and more will be housed inside a defensive fortress architected by players in the faction. During The Reckoning, factions will be called upon to protect their base against the Lost and enemy player factions. If the Divinity Stone in the center is destroyed, that faction is wiped from the server. * Future Features: Rend will continue to expand to include more features and content as requested by the player community, including more creatures, weapons, game systems, spells, skills, customization options, game modes, and additional custom server options System requirements Minimum requirements * OS: 64-Bit Windows 7 Service Pack 1, Windows 8, or Windows 10 * Processor: 2 GHz Dual-Core 64-bit CPU * Memory: 4 GB RAM * Graphics: DirectX10 Compatible GPU with 1 GB Video RAM * DirectX: Version 11 * Network: Broadband Internet connection * Storage: 10 GB available space External links *Official site *Steam Category:Rend Category:Rend Wiki